Deber de hermano
by Babynicki11
Summary: Zarc y Yuya son hermanos siendo Zarc el mayor, Zarc quiere ver a Yuya feliz y a salvó todo el tiempo, por eso debe protegerlo de tres chicos entrometidos a los que odia
1. chapter 1

No lo aceptaba, no podía aceptarlo, esto no podía ser posible . . .por que?, Por que el?, Por que su hermanito? . . .mataría a esos chicos

Parecía que fue ayer cuando sus padres regresaban del hospital con un pequeño bulto rojo todo arrugado envuelto en una mantita azul

Una puerta se abrió y un chico entró corriendo

— Zarc!!! — grito la persona más importante del mencionado

Este dió la vuelta para encontrarse con un chico de cabello extraño, cabello rojo y verde lo hacía parecer un tomate

— que ocurre Yuya?

— mira lo que me dio yuri— dijo Yuya mostrando un enorme ramo de flores moradas

A Zarc le dió un tic en el ojo, como ese chico demente se atrevía a posar los ojos en su hermano

— y yuto me escribio una canción — dijo Yuya mostrándole una hoja con cientos de palabras

Casi vomitaba, ahora el chico un poco emo, músico (no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta imaginar a yuto como un músico)

— que . . .que. . . . Bueno — dijo Zarc evitando vomitar

— y yugo me dio un paseo en su D-wheel, es muy rápida

A Zarc por poco le da un fallo total de organos, ese motociclista se atrevió a subir a su pobre e inocente hermanito a esa cosa

— también los invité a casa hoy . . .

De acuerdo . . . Zarc destruiria el mundo

— Yuya no puedes traerlos a casa porque. . . Papá y mamá no están — dijo Zarc intentado que Yuya cambiará de opinión

— ya lo sé, les pedí permiso con antes de que se fueran . . . ¿Podemos ordenar pizza ?

Que haría Zarc ahora, sus padres no estaban y sólo estaría el contra los tres chicos . . .no, no podía rendirse antes de la batalla, alejaría a esos pervertidos de su pequeño hermano

"Ding Dong"

Yuya corrió hacia la puerta Y al abrirla ahí estaban yuto, yugo y yuri

— hola Yuya — dijo yuto

— vine en mi D-wheel por si quieres otro paseo — dijo yugo

— hola Yuya,. . . Hola Zarc, soy yuri tu próximo cuñado

Zarc por poco se les lanza encima

Los yus entraron a la casa de los sakaki como si fuera la suya, Yuya se sentó en uno de los sofás y rápidamente yugo se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de yuya

— Yuya que tal si vemos una pelicula, yuri consiguió una muy buena— dijo yugo

— espero que no te asustes muy fácilmente — dijo yuri

— Si te asustas estamos aquí— dijo yuto para colaborar con sus amigos

Zarc que estaba detrás del sofa comenzo a imaginar como sería esa situación

Cine mental de Zarc:

Cuatro yus chibis miraban la televisión cuando pasó una escena aterradora

— aaahh!! Tengo miedo yuto — dijo el chibi Yuya abrazándose a yuto

El chibi yuto sonríe con malicia

"Otra escena aterradora"

Aaahh!!! Tengo miedo yuri — grita el chibi Yuya abranzode a yuri

El.chibi yuri sonríe

"Escena que te hace orinarte"

Aaahh!!! — grita el chibi Yuya para esconder su cabeza entre las piernas de yugo

Yugo se sonroja y pone expresión de victoria

Fin de la función . . .

— NO!!!

los yus giran para ver al hermano mayor de yuya mirando el suelo

— tranquilos, ignorenme

Sería una noche larga Y molesta pero protegeria a yuya de esos pervertidos, no por nada lo llaman el Rey Dragón Supremo

Continuará . . .


	2. primer parte: yuri

Había sido una noche larga, Zarc tuvo que soportar a los pervertidos abrazando a su hermano, resulta que ellos fueron los que tuvieron miedo de la película

Después de eso los hecho de la casa

Al día siguiente zarc y Yuya caminaban hacia la escuela, Zarc observaba a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los siquiera

— Zarc tranquilo — dijo Yuya

El sonido de un claxon llamo la atención de ambos, detrás de ellos había una hermosa limosina

Una de las ventanas se abrió y pudieron ver a yuri

— hola Yuya, Zarc, ¿los llevo?— pregunto yuri

"Maldito niño rico, demente, cabeza de repollo . . . Y demente . . . Y rico"

Entraron a la limosina, el piso era de alfombra roja y los asientos eran negros

Yuri se cambió de asiento para estar cerca de yuya

— me divertí mucho anoche yuri — dijo Yuya

— yo también, lamento si me la pasé abrazado a ti, la película era aterradora

Zarc veía todo calma, sólo hablaban así que no había ningún problema

— Yuya escuche que has tenido problemas en las clases de matemáticas — dijo yuri

— la verdad si — respondió Yuya

— yo podría ayudarte, que tal si vienes a mi casa despues de la escuela, puedo ayudarte— dijo yuri mientras tomaba a Yuya de la cintura y lo acercaba a el

Zarc comenzo a imaginar cosas terribles, Yuya sólo con ese chico psicópata

Cine mental de Zarc:

Era una habitación completamente roja, su pobre e inocente hermanito estaba encadenado a un poste con solo su ropa interior

— ayuda!!

De repente de la oscuridad sale yuri con una gorra de policía y una gusta

— has sido malo Yuya, tengo que castigarte

Fin de la función . .

Al llegar a la escuela Zarc tomó a Yuya del brazo y lo saco de la limosina, yuri bajo después para ser recibido por un grupo de chicos vestidos con un uniforme tipo militar

— presidente Yuri, bienvenido

— gracias — respondió yuri

Nadie sabía cómo yuri había ganado ya que una de sus propuestas era convertir el jardín en un campo de trabajos forzados

— dejen mi agenda libre, tendré una cita con Yuya esta tarde

Zarc respiraba tranquilo, Yuya estaba en su salón de clases y el psicópata de yuri estaba en un salón diferente al de su hemano

— zarc, te ves Mal, peor de lo normal— dijo una chica llamada Ray

— . . . Los idiotas estuvieron en casa anoche

— por que los odias?, Son sólo unos chicos enamorados de tu hermano, Yuya están lindo que es normal que varios chicos estén detrás de él — respondió Ray

— no estan enamorados, sólo están. . . "Calientes" y quieren enfriarse con Yuya, si estuvieran enamorados entonces estarían como lamebotas ante mi

Ray lo miro indiferentemente, su amigo definitivamente estaba loco

En la hora de descanso Yuya se encontraba almorzando bajo un árbol junto a yuri

Yuya comía rápidamente de su evento mientras yuri lo hacía con tranquilidad

— Yuya, la comida no irá a ninguna parte— dijo yuri

— pero mientras más rápido lo coma tendré más tiempo para divertirme — respondió Yuya

Yuya se limpió la boca con una servilleta pero había quedado un poco de salsa en los labios, yuri pensó en aprovechar eso

— espera Yuya tienes algo en tus labios

Zarc salía hacia el jardín, su mente estaba en calma lo cual era bueno . . . Pero lo siguiente que vio por poco le provoca un paro cardíaco

La asquerosa boca de yuri estaba pegada a la de su pequeño hermano

No, no, ¡¡¿por que?!!

Zarc cayó al suelo, ese psicópata le había robado la virginidad a la boca de yuya

— por que? . . . Yuya, por que?

Continuará . . .


	3. primera parte: yuri 2

Todo era oscuridad, el respirar era dificil, sus pulmones eran aplastados por una fuerza invisible

— a . . . Ayúdenme

De pronto un dolor invadió sus mejillas, el dolor pasaba de una a otra

— Zarc. . . . Zarc. . . Despierta

En la realidad una Ray muy preocupada, abofeteaba una y otra vez a un Zarc inconsciente en el suelo

— Zarc despierta!!!

— Ray. . . Ray. . . Estoy despierto

Ray lo abofeteo una vez más para asegurarse

Zarc se puso de pie y se lanzó a Ray

— Ray fue horrible . . . Ese niño psicópata y rico beso a mi hermanito

Ray sólo acarició el gris cabello de su amigo

— tranquilo Zarc, de seguro no fue tan malo — dijo la chica intentando tranquilizarlo

— pero Ray. . . Que harías tu si alguien intentará acercarse a una de tus hermanas. . . Que tal si alguien intentará propasarse con yuzu

Ray fue rodeada por cientos de edificios en llamas, la gente gritaba y corría por las calles

— nadie tocará a la hermana de la emperatriz Ray!!!— dijo una Ray sobre un trono

Zarc sólo podía mirar como su amiga estaba parada sobre la punta de un árbol mirando hacia el infinito

— será mejor que me alejé calladamente — dijo Zarc caminando hacia atrás

Dentro de una limosina se encontraban yuri y Yuya, el primero miraba al segundo con una mirada seductora mientras el otro sólo miraba por la ventana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

— que ocurre Yuya?, Estas muy callado— dijo yuri

— es que . . . Me besaste . . . Era mi primer beso — respondió Yuya

— enserio, entonces no te gustaria que te diera el segundo y todos los demás

Yuri se acercaba peligrosamente a Yuya el cual sólo se alejaba poco a poco

— yuri yo solo quiero que me ayudes a estudiar — dijo Yuya alejándose más

Yuri bufo

— . . . Y me darás algo a cambio?— pregunto yuri

— . . . Que quieres?

— . . . Una cita, te llevaré a un buen restaurante y luego iremos al cine — respondió yuri

Zarc y Ray caminaban hacia la casa del primero, este quería idear un plan para detener a yuri

Pasaron cerca de un parque cuando escucharon música

En un banco se encontraba yuto tocando un bajo

— "las . . .flores ve crecer"

"Que ya llegó otra vez . . .la . . . primavera"

" Que hierva lo que a . . . De ser"

" Y luego las cortoooo"

Ray no pudo resistir la música y se unió

—"No me gustó su color"— canto Ray — yuto esa canción es hermosa

— gracias, tengo una canción para cada estación sólo que la del invierno es un poco extraña — dijo yuto

" La la la la la la nieve te sepultara"

" la la la la La nieve lo hará"

" La gente te buscará . . . Pero no te encontrara"

" En el hielo estarás"

Zarc se molestó por qué su amiga lo ignoraba, tomó el bajo de yuto y lo lanzó lejos

— desafinaste en la tercera nota— dijo Zarc— ahora dime dónde esta mi dulce hermanito

Yuto guardo silencio durante unos segundos

— esta en casa de yuri — respondió yuto

— eso ya lo sé, quiero saber qué le hará ese psicópata?!!!— grito Zarc

— pues yuri es una persona muy despiadada, tal vez el . . .

— ahora dime cómo obtuviste esta formula— dijo yuri

El y Yuya se encontraban en la casa del primero, el primero le ayudaba a estudiar al segundo

— pues . . . La verdad. . .

Yuya no entendía nada

— de acuerdo . . . Que tal si hacemos algo más — dijo yuri — algo mas . . . Divertido

Yuri se acercaba a Yuya, este solo se ponía más y más rojo al estar tan cerca de yuri

— ah . . . Yuri no puedo

— vamos Yuya. . . Tu puedes

— ah . . . Ah . . . Yuri!!!

"Game over"

Ambos se encontraban frente a la televisión, jugaban videojuegos

— te vencí Yuya, nadie puede ganarme en los videojuegos

— eres un despiadado yuri

Ambos rieron, yuri miraba como Yuya sonreía

— . . . ya enserio besemonos — dijo yuri

Continuará . . .


	4. primera parte: yuri 3

Zarc estaba decepcionado de si mismo, como había dejado que eso pasara . . .Yuya tendría una cita con yuri

— soy tan débil al dejar que esto pasara — dijo Zarc lanzándose al sofá

La puerta de la habitación de Yuya se abrió y de el salio un Yuya muy bien vestido

— oh Yuya, te ves tan lindo— dijo la madre de ambos

— si ese chico intenta propasarse no dudes en llamarnos— dijo su padre

"Toc toc toc"

Yusho abrió la puerta para encontrase con un hombre vestido de negro

— soy el chofer del señor yuri, vengo a recoger al señorito Yuya

— voy a mi cita con yuri, no me esperen

Dentro de la limosina de yuri, este y Yuya hablaban sobre lo que harían esa noche

— como prometí primero te llevaré cenar y luego iremos a ver una película . . . Pero si quieres podemos hacer otras cosas

Yuri tomó a Yuya de la cintura y lo pego a el

— . . . Una cita regular esta bien — respondió Yuya completamente rojo

Zarc se miraba al espejo mientras formulaba un plan

— debo detener esa cita, pero no importa que diga, Yuya no me escucha

Idear algo era difícil

— veamos. . . Que es lo peor que te puedes encontrar al estar en una cita

Tardó unos cuantos minutos pero una idea logro golpear su cerebro

Zarc tomó su celular y marco el número de Ray

— Ray ven a casa enseguida. . . Y trae uno de tus vestidos.

En un restaurante muy elegante yuri y Yuya cenaban

— y cuéntame Yuya, que te gusta— dijo yuri

— pues me gusta reír, hacer feliz a la gente y actuar — respondió Yuya

— entonces actuaras en la obra escolar. . . Tal vez si es una historia de amor yo pueda ser tu co-protagonista

En el hogar de los sakaki, específicamente en la habitación de Zarc, Ray daba vueltas y vueltas

— Zarc, te eh apoyado en otras locas y estúpidas situaciones . . . Pero esto es demasiado — dijo Ray

— sólo así podré salvar a Yuya de ese psicópata—dijo zarc desde el baño

La puerta del baño se abrió y de el salio una chica de largo cabello negro y vestido azul corto

— si Yuya no escucha a su hermano entonces escuchara a la "exnovia enojada de yuri"— dijo Zarc

— esta es la peor idea que has tenido

Zarc camino hacia un espejo y se observó, era una chica muy hermosa

— . . . Acaso temes que los hombres me consideren más atractiva que tu

Ray se sintió indignada

— no dijiste eso—dino Ray

— creelo porque estoy que ardo!!!

Una naranja cayó del vestido de Zarc

— aunque se haya caído sigo siendo más hermosa — dijo Zarc

10 minutos después:

Ray y Zarc se encontraban en la fuente de un parque intentando llamar la atención

Pero nadie los veía

— no se acercan a mi porque creen que eres mi novio — dijo Zarc

Continuará . . .


	5. primera parte: yuri 4

Habían tardado mucho pero finalmente estaban en el restaurante de la cita de yuya

— de acuerdo Ray, los cinco cupones que me dieron para el autolavado aclararon lo anterior, ahora es momento de salvar a Yuya

Frente a ellos estaba la mesa de yuri y Yuya, ambos reían mientras Zarc los miraba con odio

— ahora Ray, este es el plan, esperaremos pacientemente hasta que sea el momento.indicado y entonces entraré— dijo Zarc

Yuri y Yuya pasaban una linda velada hablando Sobre trivialidades cuando . . .

— como te atreves !!

Zarc la "exnovia" de yuri apareció repentinamente

— como te atreves a hacerme esto!!

"Cachetada"

Yuri se sobó la mejilla que tenía roja, en su interior Zarc se sentía mejor que nunca al poder hacer eso

— quien eres . . . — dijo yuri

— como te atreves a no recordarme!!

"Cachetada"

Yuya no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en ese momento

— quiero la ensalada y la pasta con parmesano

Mientras Zarc llevaba a cabo su escena, Ray ordenada al mesero tranquilamente

— la cuenta la pagará la chica que esta haciendo de dramatica en la mesa de los chicos

La escena se había vuelto demasiado dramática, zarc disfrazado lloraba en el suelo mientras las demás personas observaba con mala cara a yuri

Zarc se levantó y tomó las manos de yuya

— escucha cariño, si no quieres que yuri rompa tu corazón en pedazos como lo hizo con el mío, entonces aléjate de el aahh

Zarc se alejó corriendo derramando falsas lágrimas, se perdió entre las mesas llenas de gente hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaba Ray

— lo logré — dijo Zarc feliz

— que cosa? — dijo Ray con la boca llena

— lleve acabo mi plan y ahora sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que Yuya se olvide de yuri

Ray bufo

Después de unas horas en la residencia sakaki, Zarc se encontraba con su apariencia normal esperando el momento de que Yuya regresará

— en tres, dos, uno . . .

La puerta principal se abrió y Yuya la atravesó con una enorme sonrisa

— hola Yuya, supe lo que pasó en el restaurante

— . . . Oh, hablas de la escena que hizo esa chica fea

— chica fea?— pregunto Zarc

— después de que pasó eso, yuri y yo hablamos y decidimos ser sólo amigos

Zarc respiro con alivio

—bueno, buenas noches

Yuya se levantó y fue hacia su habitación

Zarc se levantó y camino hacia un espejo

— . . . al menos logré que Yuya se alejara de yuri, bien hecho

Zarc también fue hacia su habitación pero antes de entrar regreso para verse al espejo una última vez

— y tu no eres fea, eres más bella que Ray

En el hogar hiragi, Ray estornudo

— . . . Creo que alguien esta hablando de mi

Continuará . . .


	6. segunda parte: Yuto 1

Era un día nuevo, las aves cantaban, la luz del sol bañaba a las plantas, todo era perfecto

Zarc despertaba despues de una larga noche de sueño, había tenido ese sueño donde los acosadores de Yuya eran frutas y vegetales y los cortaba en pedacitos con un cuchillo para luego comerlos

— fue el mejor sueño de toda mi vida

Se vistió y bajo a desayunar con su familia

— y que harán este día niños?— pregunto yusho

— ruri me invitó a una fiesta en su casa . . . Puedo ir? — pregunto Yuya

— claro hijo. . . Pero Zarc irá contigo — respondió yoko

— que . . . Pero tengo planes — respondió Zarc

Yoko y yusho miraron a su hijo mayor con decepción

— esta bien, iré — respondió Zarc

— . . . y yuto estará ahí

Las horas habían pasado y sólo faltaba poco para la fiesta de Ruri

Zarc esperaba sentado en el sofá a Yuya

— Yuya apresúrate!!

Quería mucho a su hermano pero en momentos como así su amor por el disminuía un poco

— que bueno que no tengo una hermana

La casa de la familia Kurosaki era enorme

— rápido Zarc— grito Yuya mientras corría hacia la puerta

— primero me haces esperar y luego me apresuras — dijo Zarc fastidiado

Tocaron el timbre y después de unos segundos fueron recibidos por ruri

— Yuya, viniste!!!

Ruri abrazo a Yuya, Zarc no se sintió intimidado, ella no era una amenaza. La verdadera amenaza a estaba detrás de ella

— hola Yuya

— hola yuto

Yuto se acercó para abrazar a Yuya pero Zarc se interpuso entre ellos y el fue quien recibió el abrazo

— no te acerques a Yuya . . . Puede sentirse el amor en tu abrazo

— . . . y yo puedo sentir tu odio

Yuto solto a Zarc inmediatamente

— pasen, no se queden afuera — dijo ruri

Las personas comenzaron a llegar y cuando el hogar Kurosaki se llenó de personas la fiesta empezó

Había música y comida por todas partes

Zarc se encontraba en una esquina observando como varios chicos se le acercaban a Yuya

Entre todos los chicos el mas insistente era uno de cabello castaño y rubio, Zarc recordaba que su nombre era Shingo sawatari. . . Pero no importaba, el chico era un idiota

— te ves un poco molesto

Junto a Zarc se encontraba Shun kurosaki, hermano de Ruri

— como crees que no voy a estar molesto, esos idiotas tratan de conquistar a mi hermanito — respondio Zarc

— . . . Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo por ruri, pero están creciendo y eso no puedes evitarlo creeme— dijo Shun

Zarc escucho cada palabra, eran lógicas y tenían razón

— así que solo puedes quedarte sentado y mirar — dijo Shun mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda

La fiesta había avanzado, Yuya ahora bailaba con yuto bajo la penetrante mirada de Zarc

— maldita berenjena— dijo Zarc

Yuto se separó de Yuya y desapareció entre la multitud de personas bailando

Zarc sintió alivio pero este se fue cuando reapareció junto con ruri

— que hacen con ese bajo y esa batería

Las personas se amontonaron cerca de yuto y ruri

Yuto comenzo a rascar las cuerdas de su bajo y después ruri lo acompañó con su batería

I don't know what to do without you

I don't know where to put my hands

I've been trying to lay my head down

But I'm writing this at 3am

I don't need the world to see

That I've been the best I can be, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me

— . . . no esta tan mal— dijo Zarc

On sunny days I go out walking

I end up on a tree-lined street

I look up at the gaps of sunlight

I miss you more than anything

I don't need the world to see

That I've been the best I can be, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me

And autumn comes when you're not yet done

With the summer passing by, but

I don't think I could stand to be

Where you don't see me

Yuto miro hacia donde zarc estaba

—que dices Zarc, somos buenos o somos malos?

Continuará. . .


	7. pasado

Zarc estaba en su habitación, después de los que le dijo el hermano de Ruri se puso muy pensativo

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido parecía que fue ayer cuando Yuya había nacido y era incapaz de defenderse sólo

Algunos años atrás:

Zarc se encontraba sólo en su hogar, sus padres habían salido muy apurados de la casa

Sólo alcanzó a ver cómo su madre yoko se sujetaba su estómago que durante meses se había hecho grande y como su padre corría como loco junto a ella

— que le habrá pasado a mamá? — se pregunto el pequeño Zarc

Pasaron unas horas hasta que su padre regreso y rápidamente lo metió al auto

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a hospital y Zarc fue llevado a una habitación blanca donde su madre sujetaba un bulto en una manta

— cielo, Zarc esta aquí — dijo yusho

Yoko le hice una señal para que se acercara

— Zarc, queremos que conozcas a tu hermanito, Yuya

Zarc miro a la pequeña personita de piel enrojecida y de cara rechoncha enrollada en una manta azul

— . . . Yuya

Zarc pico una de las mejillas del pequeño Yuya con su dedo, el bebé Yuya se quejó y con una de sus manitas sujeto el dedo de Zarc

— hey. . . Suéltame

Yuya lo sujeto más fuerte

Zarc logro liberar su dedo pero como respuesta recibió llanto

— ya te quiere Zarc — dijo yusho

Zarc dejo que Yuya volviera a atrapar su dedo

— no le dirás nada al nuevo integrante de la familia? — pregunto yoko

Zarc lo pensó durante un momento hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas

— . . . Eres un tomate

Los padres de los sakaki habían tenido que salir dejándolos solos, eso no lo molestaba, lo que lo molestaba era que eran cuidados por un niñero

El niñero era un idiota, le había prohibido jugar y lo había mandado a su habitación

Zarc estaba en su habitacion escuchando a su hermanito llorar, eso le rompía el corazón

Salio de su hanitacion y al entrar en la habitación de Yuya vio algo que lo destrozo

Yuya lloraba en su cuna levantando sus bracitos, tenía hambre y el idiota lo trataba mal mostrandole el biberon, acercandolo a el y alejandolo

Zarc sintió odio en su interior, su hermanito lloraba y era tratado mal

El niñero recibió una patada en el costado por parte de Zarc el cual le arranco el biberón y alimento a su hermanito

— tranquilo Yuya. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar

El niñero se levantó pero sólo volvió al suelo al ver a un inmenso monstruo sosteniendo a un bebe

Era la noche de Halloween, Yuya tenía cinco años y había salido a pedir dulces con Zarc

Zarc vestia como un zombie mientras Yuya era un adorable hombre lobo lo cual le había dado muchos dulces

Ellos se habían separado sólo un minuto y en ese minuto unos chicos mayores habían llegado con Yuya y le habían arrancado de sus manos su bolsa de dulces

Yuya lloraba mientras sostenía los pocos dulces que había logrado recuperar

Zarc al escuchar el llanto de su hermano corrió hacia el

— yuya, que pasó?

Yuya hablo entre sollozos

— . . . Ellos . . . Me quitaron . . . Mis dulces

Zarc miro hacia donde estaban los chicos los cuales comían de los dulces de yuya

La furia invadió a Zarc

— oigan idiotas!!!— grito Zarc corriendo hacia los chicos mayores

Los chicos recibieron tal paliza que terminaron pareciendo muertos vivientes

— vámonos Yuya — dijo Zarc ofreciéndole una montaña de dulces

Zarc regresaba de la escuela mientras se tocaba una mejilla la cual tenía roja, había conocido a una chica muy linda llamada Ray que lo había golpeado por error

— esa chica esta loca

Al pisar el jardín de la casa la puerta de su hogar se abrió y del interior salio corriendo un pequeño Yuya

— Zack — grito el pequeño Yuya corriendo con brazos abiertos hacia su hermano

Zarc no se sentía molestó por la mala pronunciación de su nombre, como alguien podía estar molesto con esa preciosa carita

Yuya se lanzó a su hermano el cual lo atrapó

— hola Yuya

— Zack vamos al parque, papá dijo que podíamos ir

Zarc no podia negarle nada a esa tierna cara

Levantó a Yuya, lo puso en sus hombros y corrieron hacia el parque más cercano

Al estar en el parque todos los niños presentes comenzaron a temblar,

Un niño de cabello extraño en una bicicleta a toda velocidad pasó frente a ellos casi aplastandolos

— fíjate!!!

El niño giro la cabeza para mostrarle la lengua

Yuya bajo de los hombros de su hermano y corrio hacia los juegos

Zarc se sentó en una banca para supervisar todo, los otros niños sintieron que eran vigilados por un monstruo

Pasaron unos minutos, el calor era abrazador y Zarc decidió comprar un par de helados para el y Yuya

Yuya jugaba en la caja de arena cuando el niño de la bicicleta cayó de ella y su cuerpo se arrastró por la acera

Algunos se rieron, los ojos del Niño se humedecieron al escuchar las risas, Intento ponerse de pie pero tenía un gran raspon en su pierna

Yuya al ver que alguien estaba en problemas se acerco, saco de su bolsillo una banda adhesiva y se la puso en la pierna

— listo— dijo Yuya mientras le ofrecía su mano

El niño se le quedó viendo a Yuya, para el era como ver a un pequeño angel

El niño se puso de pie y en un movimiento rápido se aferro a su cuerpo

Zarc regresaba con un par de helados cuando vio al niño aferrándose a Yuya, corrió rápido hacia ellos y el niño lo miro

— quien eres y porque abrazas a mi hermano?

— . . . soy yugo

Continuará . . .


	8. pasado 2

Yuya caminaba a la escuela, por primera vez Zarc lo había dejado ir el sólo

— Yuya, estoy cansado

Junto a él se encontraba su amigo, yugo, desde que lo había ayudado esa vez en el parque se habían volvido muy unidos

— ya casi llegamos yugo

Mientras caminaban pudieron ver a una enorme limosina negra pasar a un lado de ellos

La limosina se detuvo frente a la escuela de Miami, la puerta se abrió y salio un niño de cabello morado y rosado

— un chico nuevo— dijo Yuya

Yuya intento acercarse al chico para presentarse pero un hombre de traje negro se lo impidió

El niño miro a Yuya y con sus mejillas rojas lo saludo

— espero verte luego — dijo Yuya

El niño escondió su rostro

Yuya estaba en su escritorio, el y yugo estaban en clases distintas pero se reunían en el descanso

El sensei entró y ordenó que se sentarán

— atención alumnos tenemos un nuevo estudiante, proveniente de otra ciudad

La puerta del aula fue abierta y entró el mismo niño de la limosina

— preséntate por favor— pidió el sensei

— mi nombre es yuri, es un placer conocerlos

Todos miraban al nuevo estudiante con mucha atención, ellos sabían algo que Yuya no sabía

— puedes sentarte cerca del señor sakaki

Yuya levantó la mano y Yuri fue hacia el

Se sentó a su lado, durante toda la clase no le quito la vista de encima

A la hora del descanso Yuya y yugo se reunieron, Yuri tomó su almuerzo y fue hacia los columpios

Un gran grupo de chicos y chicas se acercaron a Yuri mientras que otros hablaban a sus espaldas

— que crees que quieran?— pregunto Yuya

Yugo dejo de comer de su bento para poder hablar con Yuya

— no lo se

— hay mucha gente rodeándolo pero creo que no se siente cómodo

Las horas de escuela habían terminado, Yuya esperaba a que Zarc pasará por el, yugo estaba a su lado haciéndole compañía

Junto a ellos estaba Yuri finalmente solo, todo el día había estado rodeado de cientos de niños que según el sexto sentido de Yuya no tenían buenas intenciones

Yuya no le gustó el verlo solo así que se le acerco

— y tu que quieres?— pregunto yuri

— . . . Solo quiero decir hola, no hemos hablado desde que te presentaste

— . . . La mayoría sólo se acerca a mi porque mi familia es rica o se alejan porque tienen miedo de que les haga algo, no . . . No soy muy amable

Yuya no entendió eso, parecía ser un buen chico

— Yuya

Zarc llegó en ese momento, levantó a su hermano y miro con odio a yugo

— . . . gracias— dijo yuri

— por que?— pregunto yuya sobre los hombros de Zarc

— son los primeros que no les importa quien es mi familia y no se acercaron a mi por interés o me ignoraron por miedo

Yuya salto de los hombros de Zarc y abrazo a Yuri, Yuri correspondió el abrazo

Zarc lo miro con odio, otro niño se sumaba a su lista negra

Continuará . . .


	9. seguna parte: Yuto 2

Habían pasado algunos días desde la fiesta de los Kurosaki

Zarc se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela vigilando que nada malo le pasará a Yuya

— todo esta perfecto

Estaba pensando en bajar y disfrutar del descanso como todas las demás personas pero se detuvo al ver como un par de chicos se acercaban a Yuya

— quienes son?

Era un chico de cabello de zanahoria (Dennis) y otro que parecía ser una piña azul (Sora)

Los chicos se acercaron a yuya, este se puso de pie y los siguió

— a dónde van?

Después de minutos de seguir a los chicos y a su hermano, llegó al auditorio de la escuela

— que tratan de hacer

Yuya estaba al frente de todos junto con el chico cabeza de zanahoria, la piña azul, uno de los maestro y su asistente

— de acuerdo jóvenes, las audiciones para la obra escolar están por comenzar— dijo el sensei

— obra?— se pregunto Zarc

— como ya sabrán, ya tenemos a uno de nuestros protagonistas, el señor sakaki Yuya

Yuya sonrió

— así que ahora haremos la audición para el coprotagonista del señor sakaki, el cual como ya todos sabrán tendrá que besarlo

Muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar mientras que en el interior de Zarc este gritaba, primero tuvo que soportar al psicópata de yuri y ahora a otra persona

— el primero en audicionar será el señor sawatari— dijo el sensei

Shingo subió al escenario para recitar una especie de monólogo

Zarc se puso cómodo en uno de los asientos para poder ver todo, el chico era un idiota de segura lo echaría a perder

— señor sawatari, puede comenzar

Las luces se apagaron y un reflector lo ilumino, shingo respiro profundo y se arrodilla ante todos

—La vida es una sombra que camina, un pobre jugador que sostiene y agita su hora en el escenario y luego no se escucha más.

Yuya y las demás personas abrieron sus bocas en señal de sorpresa, Shingo era muy bueno

— Es un cuento dicho por un tonto, lleno de sonido y furia, significando nada.

La asistente del sensei lloraba mientras el juzgaba

— lo siento, no es lo que busco

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que las audiciones habían comenzado, Zarc dormía en su asiento mientras el último chico hacia su audición

— de acuerdo, esos fueron todos, parece que no encontramos al indicado

Zarc despertó en ese momento, nadie besaría a su hermano, el universo estaría a salvo un día más

— esperen!!!

La puerta fue azotada y a través de ella paso Yuto

— vengo a hacer la audición

Yuto subió rápido al escenario y miro hacia la multitud

— Yuto va a humillarse, cree que le ganará a Shingo— dijo Zarc

Yuto se aclaró la garganta, las luces se apagaron y un reflector lo ilumino

— . . . Ahora ya no soy la persona que solía ser

Zarc estaba con la boca abierta al igual que todos los chicos mientras las chicas lloraban

— todo indica que el señor Yuto, actuará con el señor sakaki

Zarc golpeo su cabeza con el asiento que se encontraba delante de el, ahora ese idiota iba a besar a yuya, sería algo como . . .

Yuto y Yuya se encontraban en el escenario mientras eran observados por una multitud

— no me abandones, quédate— dijo el personaje de Yuto

Un reflector los iluminaba al mismo tiempo que pétalos rosas caían desde lo alto

Yuto acariciaba el rostro de Yuya

Yuya estaba entre los brazos de Yuto el cual no lo dejaba de ir

— bésame

La boca de Yuto se acercaba a la de Yuya, estaban a centímetros

— No!!!


	10. segunda parte: Yuto 3

Era un tranquilo sábado por la mañana, las aves cantaban, las personas que tenían días libres seguían durmiendo, todo era perfecto

Pero lo más apreciado para Zarc Sakaki era . . . Sábado sin padres, un día perfecto para hacer lo que el quisiera

Zarc se encontraba en la cocina, hacia el desayuno para el y para Yuya, hacia su comida favorita, panqueques con tocino

— "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,

Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake,

Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make,

Bacon pancaaake!"

Pensó que deberían darle un premio por esa maravillosa voz y sus habilidades culinarias

— bonita canción Zarc

— gracias . . .

Zarc giro para encontrarse con uno de sus cuatro dolores de cabeza

— que haces aquí?

— Yuya me invitó a ensañar para la obra

Como se atrevía Yuto a entrar a su hogar e interrumpirlo mientras cocinaba

— ese es un lindo delantal

Y ahora se atrevía a usar sarcasmo al referirse a su bonito delantal rosa con olanes

— esta bien, puedes quedarte pero ensayaran en la sala donde yo pueda verlos . . . Y no comerás panqueques

Zarc se encontraba junto con Yuto, Yuya y otro invitado inesperado llamado Dennis en la sala, Yuya y Yuto estaban el suelo mientras Dennis estaba a su lado

—¡Romeo! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¿Qué sangre es ésta que mancha los umbrales de piedra de este sepulcro? ¿Qué significan estas espadas enrojecidas, abandonadas y sangrientas, ¡Romeo! ¡Oh, pálido! ... ¿Quién más? ¡Cómo! ¿Paris también? ¡Y bañado en sangre! ¡Ah! ... ¿Qué hora terrible ha sido culpable de este lance desastroso? — dijo Dennis

Yuya se puso de pie y miro a todos lados

—¡Oh fraile consolador! ¿Dónde está mi esposo? Recuerdo bien dónde debía hallarme, y aquí estoy. ¿Dónde está mi Romeo? — dijo Yuya

—Tu esposo yace ahí muerto, en tu seno; y París también. Vámonos pues la ronda se acerca! ¡Vamos, ven, buena Julieta! — Respondió Dennis

Yuya abraza el cuerpo de Yuto

— ¡Vete, márchate de aquí, pues yo no me moveré!,¿Qué veo? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? ¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin! ... ¡Oh, ingrato! ¿Todo lo apuraste, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? ¡Besaré tus labios! ... ¡quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña para hacerme morir con un reconfortante! — dijo yuya

Yuya se acerca al rostro de yuto, sus labios iban a tocarse

Yuya sintió como algo aspero tocaba sus labios, cuando abrió los ojos encontró un cojín de uno de los sofás

— bien, no deberían besarse ahora, mejor guardenlo para el estreno o mejor hagan una escena en donde Julieta mutila el cuerpo de Romeo, a todos les encantara

Las horas pasaron y Dennis y Yuto fueron pareados lejos de la casa por Zarc

— Nos vemos en la escuela yuya— dijo Dennis corriendo para alejarse de Zarc

— tú también vete chico berenjena!!!— le grito Zarc a Yuto

Yuto comenzo a caminar hacia la salida, Yuya le dedico una sonrisa de despedida

Yuto se puso rojo al ver a yuya, se detuvo y corrió de regreso, tomó a Yuya de la nuca para pegar su boca con la suya

Cuando se separaron Yuto lo miro

— tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso

— . . . pues espero que haya valido porque te voy a matar!!! — grito Zarc

Continuará. . . .


	11. segunda parte: Yuto 4

el día de estreno se acercaba, todos en la escuela hablaban de la obra escolar la cual se estrenaría mañana en la noche

Zarc como buen hermano que era repartía volantes los cuales anunciaban el estreno de la obra, no lo hacía con gusto obviamente, preferiría quemarlos o alimentar con eso haōryū, su serpiente mascota

— por que me ofrecí a hacer esto? — se preguntaba Zarc

— no te ofreciste, Yuya te lo pidió y como siempre no pudiste negarte — respondió Ray que estaba junto a él haciendo la misma actividad

— eso no importa, mañana será el peor día de mi vida, mi hermano será besado por segunda vez

— dime, que harás ahora para evitarlo, volverás a disfrazarte de mujer?— pregunto Ray

Al terminar de repartir los volantes unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre zarc

— ahora esta lloviendo, este día no podría ser peor

— pues Yuya esta disfrutando de la lluvia — dijo Ray señalando hacia afuera

Yuya y otros chicos estaban bajo la leve lluvia

— Yuya sal de ahí antes de que te enfermes— dijo Zarc preocupado por su hermano

— voy a estar bien, sólo es lluvia — respondió Yuya mientras reía

Yuya estaba sobre su cama con las mejillas rojas, una toalla húmeda en su frente y un termómetro en la boca

— no debiste bañarte en la lluvia ayer — dijo Yoko revisando su temperatura

— fue divertido, . . . Zarc — dijo Yuya con voz débil

Zarc se acercó rápido a él y tomó sus manos

— si Yuya? — pregunto Zarc

— necesito que hagas algo por mi — respondió Yuya

— lo que sea Yuya, sólo pídelo

Yuya sonrió al ver que su hermano haría lo que le pidiera

— reemplazame en la obra

— . . . Que?

— le dije al sensei que si me pasaba algo, tu tomarias mi lugar

Zarc se congelo, el preferiría morir a tener que dirigirle la palabra a Yuto y menos tener que actuar con el

— pe...Pe...Pero Yuya, por que no se lo pides mejor a tu amiga de cabello rosa . . . Yuzu

— yuzu se hará cargo de la música . . . Por favor . . . Hazlo por mí

Yuya tenía una sonrisa y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos, . . . Zarc no podía negarse a eso

Las risas inundaban el lugar, Ray se sujetaba el estómago mientras reía, frente a él estaba Zarc con un vestido y una peluca rubia

— no puedo creerlo!!, Ahora tu . . . Tendrás que besar a Yuto!!! — dijo Ray entre risas

— Ray, tienes que ayudarme, eres mi mejor amiga, deberías evitar que pase el ridículo

— lo siento, pero usted se metió sola en eso y deberá salir sola . . . Señorita

Zarc le dió una mirada que mataría a cualquiera

Yuto estaba junto un grupo de personas, todo estaba listo para el estreno, al ver a una persona de vestido se acercó a ella

— listo Yuya ? — pregunto yuto creyendo que la persona del vestido era Yuya

— no soy Yuya— respondió esta

Yuto abrió sus ojos al escuchar esa voz, más áspera y llena de odio hacia el

— . . . Eres Zarc!!!

— si soy yo, ahora muévete

Tomó a Yuto de la ropa y lo jalo hacia el escenario, Yuto trato de zafarse pero no lo logro

La obra estaba en su último acto, todos observaban atentos como Zarc besaría a Yuto

—¿Qué veo? ¿Una copa apretada en la mano de mi fiel amor? ¡El veneno, por lo visto, ha sido la causa de su prematuro fin! ... ¡Oh, ingrato! ¿Todo lo apuraste, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? ¡Besaré tus labios! ...

Yuto empezó a temblar, intento liberarse del agarre pero Zarc apretó sus mejillas

— dije que besaré esos labios . . . Si tengo que hacer este papel, lo haré bien

Zarc respiro hondo y pego sus labios con los de Yuto, Yuto abrió grandes sus ojos los cuales comenzaron a ponerse en blanco

Cuando se separaron, el alma de Yuto salio por su boca para ascender al cielo

Al terminar la obra todo el elenco se reunió para un merecido aplauso por parte del público

— creo que mataste a Yuto— dijo Ray mientras reía

Frente a ellos estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Yuto el cual seguía ahí aún cuando la obra ya había terminado

— perfecto, otro trabajo bien hecho, Zarc a vuelto a salvar el día— dijo Zarc mientras tomaba una pose de victoria

Continuará . . .


	12. tercera parte: yugo 1

Había oscuridad, la única luz que alumbraba la habitación era una pequeña lámpara de piso junto a un pequeño sofá

Sobre el sofá estaba sentado una figura sospechosa mientras acariciaba a una

Una serpiente de escamas negras y verdes acompañadas de unos ojos amarillos

— pronto haōryū, pronto nuestro Yuya estará a salvo, nos hemos desecho de dos de tres amenazas, ahora solo queda el motociclista . . .jejeje jajajaja!!!

La puerta fue abierta dejando entras demasiada luz, Zarc se cubrio, reaccionando como si fuera un vampiro

— Zarc, cariño la cena esta lista

— mama!! Intento crear un plan para deshacerme de alguien !!!

— tus planes pueden esperar para después de la cena . . . y regresa a esa serpiente al terrario, nuestra única condición para comprartela es que estaría encerrada

Zarc tomó a su mascota y la puso dentro de lo mencionado

— tranquila haōryū, también nos desharemos de ella y entonces serás libre

Zarc fue tomado de una de sus orejas y jalado fuera de su habitación

— sólo por eso no tendrás postre

La familia sakaki tenía una cena familiar como cualquier otro día acompañados de sus múltiples mascotas recogidas por la madre

— Yuya a qué horas llegara tu amigo?— pregunto yoko

Zarc escupió su bebida y miro a Yuya

— dentro de poco— respondió Yuya

— de que amigo estas hablando?, Es el chico del cabello de banana? — pregunto Zarc

Yuya asintió mientras masticaba su comida

— los padres de yugo estarán fuera unos días y le dije que podría quedarse aquí ese mismo tiempo — respondió Yuya

La cordura de Zarc se fue por el caño, si es que no se había ido antes por ahí

— Mi enemigo en mi propia casa, en mi territorio, esto será peor que lo que jamás hubiera imaginado

— no exageres hijo, sólo se quedará unos días en nuestra casa — respondió yusho ante la respuesta de su hijo mayor

"Toc Toc Toc"

— ya llegó — dijo Yuya levantándose de la mesa y corriendo hacia la puerta

Toda la familia fue hacia la puerta para recibir al que sería su nuevo inquilino

— hola señor y señora sakaki— dijo yugo para saludar a los padres de su amigo

— tendrás que disculpar el que no tengamos mucho espacio, tendrás que compartir el cuarto de Yuya

Zarc golpeo su cabeza contra una de las paredes

" No, es horrible, horrible, Yuya y yugo dormirán en la misma habitación "

La mente de Zarc al igual que siempre llevo la situación al extremo

Yuya estaba sobre su cama completamente desnudo, lo único que lo cubrían eran un par de sábanas

Yugo que al igual se encontraba desnudo se subía sobre su pequeño hermano el cual tenía sus mejillas rojas y su boca entreabierta

— Yuya, esta noche no te dejaré dormir

Zarc despertó en su cama con un extraño dolor de cabeza

— espero que todo haya sido solo un sueño

Continuará. . .


	13. pasado 3

Era un día muy importante, probablemente uno de los más importantes para Zarc

Era el cumpleaños número 8 de Yuya

Zarc miraba como sus padres arreglaban el jardín, iban a hacer una gran fiesta

Yuya saltaba intentando que sus padres le dejarán ayudar

Zarc miraba todo por la ventana, sería un día perfecto, llenó de felicidad

"Ding Dong"

El timbre sonó, Zarc como buena persona que era, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con dos de sus dolores de cabeza

— que quieren?

— venimos a la fiesta de Yuya — respondió el cabeza de banana

— le traje un regalo a Yuya, . . .en forma de un beso — respondió el mini psicópata

Zarc les cerró la puerta en la cara pero esta fue abierta unos segundos después con un Zarc siendo jalado de la oreja por su madre

Los amigos de Yuya comenzaron a llegar, estos comenzaron a jugar y comer dulces

Zarc estaba sentado cerca de la montaña de regalos que había recibido Yuya, miraba como todos se divertían y reían, si eliminaba a yugo y yuri que estaban persiguiendo de aquí para halla a Yuya todo sería perfecto

— como se atreven a arruinar uno de los mejores días

Al ver hacia la entrada pudo observar a una mujer de cabello negro que venía acompañada de un niño de apariencia similar a Yuya pero con cabello en punta

La mujer y su madre hablaban animadamente mientras el niño intentaba esconderse detrás de una de ellas

Zarc se acercó sin que nadie lo viera hacia ellas para poder escuchar

— Yuto no tiene muchos amigos, creo que sería bueno que esté aquí

— de acuerdo, Yuya puedes venir aquí?

Yuya dejo a sus amigos y corrió hacia su madre

— Yuya, el es Yuto por que no lo invitas a jugar contigo y tus amigos

Yuya tomó a Yuto de la mano y corrieron hacia el gran grupo de niños

Zarc sabía que su imaginación no lo engañaba, el niño se había sonrojado al ser tomado de la mano por Yuya

De ser el día más feliz para Zarc pasó a ser uno de los más horribles, ahora había otro niño acosando a su hermano

Los niños jugaron toda la tarde y cuando fue el momento de apagar las velas, Yuya acercó a Yuto, yugo y yuri hacia el

Soplo y las velas se apagaron

Cuando fue el momento de irse, los primeros en despedirse fueron yugo y yuri

Yuto fue el último en irse, antes de que este saliera de la residencia sakaki, Yuya puso una caja entre sus manos

— por que me das un regalo, tu eres el del cumpleaños ?— pregunto yuto

— bueno, ahora somos amigos y eso merece un regalo

Yuto se sonrojo, abrió la caja y encontró una corbata negra

— a mi no me gustan las corbatas pero creo a ti se te verían bien

Yuto tomó la corbata y Se la puso, después de eso salió de la casa junto a su madre

— como te la pasaste hoy hijo? — pregunto la madre

— me divertí mucho, conseguí muchos amigos y ahora mi mejor amigo es Yuya

Y así fue como la pesadilla para Zarc Sakaki comenzó

Continuará . . .


	14. tercera parte: yugo 2

El auto estaba en movimiento, Zarc miraba por la ventana como la ciudad quedaba atrás

Se encontraba en el asiento trasero junto con Yuya quien dormía dulcemente con su cabeza algo inclinada todo sería perfecto si ignoraba lo que estaba a un lado de Yuya

Junto a su hermana estaba el.estupido motociclista que viviría con ellos por unos días, este dormía también y lo peor era que estaba usando a su hermano como una almohada

— podría abrir la puerta y lanzarlo fuera del auto — dijo Zarc

— o yo podría abrir la puerta y lanzarte a ti fuera del auto

— Ray que haces aquí?

— tú me invitaste de seguro para evitar que hagas alguna estupidez aunque todos sabemos que eso es imposible de evitar — dijo Ray

— chicos ya llegamos — dijo Yoko

Frente a ellos estaba la playa, una hermosa playa de arena blanca y agua clara

Todos bajaron excepto yugo y Yuya que aún estaban dormidos

— yuya es hora de. . .

Zarc no pudo completar lo que diría ya que yugo se abrazo a Yuya

Estaban en la playa, jugaban a aplastar la sandía, Zarc tenía los ojos vendados mientras Yuya, yugo y Ray le daban instrucciones,

— da diez pasos hacia delante y gira hacia la derecha — dijo Yuya

— da tres pasos hacia adelante — dijo Ray

Zarc no sabía a quien escuchar

— Yuya quieres ir a nadar conmigo o si quieres broncearte podria ponerte bloqueador en la espalda — dijo yugo

Zarc giro y corrió hacia la voz de yugo, levantó el bate y . . .

— aaahh!!!

El bate golpeo cerca de la entrepierna de yugo

Zarc se quitó la venda

— gane? — pregunto Zarc

Si casi matar o al menos dejar a yugo sin la capacidad de tener descendencia se considerará una victoria entonces Zarc habría ganado

Zarc estaba bajo sentado en la arena todos disfrutaban de la playa excepto el

— debes dejar de preocuparte Zarc — dijo Ray que estaba bajo una sombrilla

— no puedo que tal si . . .

Entonces Zarc dejo que su imaginación sobrepasara los límites como siempre

— que tal si yugo y Yuya salen a nadar y ocurre una tormenta y ambos se pierden en el mar y terminan en una isla desierta, ya que no habrá otras personas entonces recurrirán a sus más bajos instintos y tendrán sex. . .

— Zarc deberías cubrirte del sol un momento

Continuará . . .


	15. tercera parte: yugo 3

Seguían en la playa, Yuya y yugo se encontraban en el mar, el primero tenía un flotador mientras el otro flotaba con facilidad

Ray miraba todo desde una mesa algo alejada

— tranquilízate solo estan pasando un buen momento juntos — dijo Ray tratando de calmar a Zarc

— eso es lo que quieren que pensemos, tan solo ver eso es un dolor para mis ojos — respondió Zarc

— tus ojos no son el mayor problema

Zarc estaba en el suelo bajo una sombrilla, su piel se encontraba roja y el moverse era una pesadilla para el

— debí haberte escuchado y usado bloqueador — dijo Zarc

Yuya nadaba con ayuda de su flotador mientras era seguido por yugo

— Yuya creo que deberíamos regresar a la playa— dijo yugo

— tranquilo, es seguro— respondio Yuya

Se estaban alejando mucho de la orilla y eso preocupaba a yugo, no quería que nada le pasará a Yuya

— Yuya te estás alejando mucho

— tranquilo estaré . . .

Lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido, una enorme ola salio de la nada y atrapó a Yuya quitándole su flotador y dejándolo nadar por si solo

— aahh!! Auxilio yugo!!

Yuya movía los brazos de forma frenética tratando de mantenerse a flote

— ya voy Yuya!!!

Yugo nado a toda velocidad hacia Yuya, lo tomo de uno de sus brazos y nadie hacia la orilla

Zarc intentaba alcanzar su vaso de agua y morir en el intento

— Aahh!!! No puedo!!!

De pronto la gente comenzó a acumularse en un solo lugar

— que ocurre?, no puedo moverme

Trato de girar su cabeza y al hacerlo pudo distinguir algo que por poco le da un infarto

Yuya estaba sobre la espalda de yugo y el primero estaba inconsciente

— Yuya!!!

Yugo llegó a la playa con Yuya en su espalda, este estaba inconsciente

Lo recostó sobre la arena, que debía hacer?

— vamos yugo recuerda lo que aprendiste en clase de salud, . . . Primero checar pulso

Lo hizo

— después despejar vías respiratorias y entonces . . .

Yugo se acercó lentamente a Yuya, abrió su boca y la junto con la suya para proveer de oxígeno a los pulmones de Yuya

Repitió el proceso varias veces hasta que Yuya se enderezó y escupio agua y tratando de regular su respiración

— todo esta bien Yuya— dijo yugo tranquilizandolo

— . . . Tu

Yugo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Zarc el tomate

yugo comenzó a temblar, lo mataría por llevar a Yuya a nadar o por darle respiración boca a boca

Espero un golpe pero este nunca llego en vez de eso Se paralizó, Zarc. . . Zarc lo estaba abrazando

— lo salvaste, salvaste a Yuya, . . .¿ como podré pagarte?

Yugo no sabía si corresponder el abrazo o tratar de escapar pero decidió tomar la primera opción recibiendo un grito por parte de Zarc

Ray miro con ternura la imagen, era como si el odio de Zarc hacia yugo jamás hubiera existido

— oh Zarc este es un momento tan . . .

— pues podrías dejarme tener una cita con yuya— dijo yugo

Ray dejo de sonreír, el pobre chico había arruinado el momento y cavado su propia tumba

— . . . Auh. . .Auh . . .Auh, Zarc estás . . . apretando muy fuerte, auxilio!!!

— Aah!!!— Zarc gritaba de dolor al abrazar a yugo

Lo abrazaba como si fuera una serpiente tratando de asfixiar a su presa, lo sujetaba tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo

Yuya se puso de pie y Ray lo tomo de.la mano

— ven Yuya vayamos por algo de beber—dijo Ray

Continuará . . .


	16. Yuya debe elegir

Hola, mi nombre es Yuya sakaki y tengo 14 años

Vivo en la ciudad de Miami con mis padres Yoko, yusho y con mi hermano mayor Zarc

Mi hermano es la persona más amable y amorosa que conozco aunque todos lo ven como una especie de monstruo, incluso algunas personas lo llaman el "rey dragón supremo"

Zarc siempre me trata como si fuera un bebé, no entiende que ya no soy pequeño y que no necesito de su protección todo el tiempo, aunque a veces uso eso a mí favor jejeje

También me proteje de mis tres mejores amigos, Yuri Venom, Yuto Rebellion y Yugo Wing

Los tres son muy buenos y amables conmigo, al igual que Zarc ellos se preocupan mucho por mí y quieren que siempre este feliz

Otra cosa es que los tres están enamorados de mi y yo también de ellos

Era de noche, Yuya estaba en su habitación sobre su cama mirando el techo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día

Todo comenzó con un anuncio sobre un baile que habría la próxima semana, un baile de celebración para los que se próximamente se graduarian, entre ellos Zarc y Ray

Yuya caminaba por los pasillos junto con yuzu

— ya sabes con quién irás al baile?— pregunto yuzu

— aún no, no se a quien invitar — respondió Yuya

— no tienes que preocuparte por buscar pareja, es obvio que tendras a tres personas sobre ti

Cuando fue la hora de descanso Yuya y yuzu se encontraban en el jardín comiendo de su almuerzo

— Yuya!!!

Yugo se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos

— hola yugo— saludaron tanto yuzu como Yuya

— Yuya quiero preguntarte algo— dijo yugo

— de acuerdo

Yuzu se fue del lugar para darles algo de privacidad

— irias al baile conmigo? — pregunto yugo

Yuya guardo silencio

— . . . Bueno . . . Yo

— pero no quiero que vayas al baile como amigo. . . Quiero que vayas como mi novio

Yuya guardo silencio, no podía ni hablar, que debía responder?

Después de eso le siguió yuto

Las clases habian acabado, todos se dirigían a sus casas, Yuya se caminaba sin compañia al parecer Ray se había llevado a Zarc a la fuerza diciendo algo sobre un vestido

— oye Yuya

Yuto se acercó corriendo hacia Yuya junto con el estuche de su bajo

— que ocurre yuto?— pregunto Yuya de forma inocente

— bueno. . . Quería preguntarte si ya tenías pareja para el baile . . . Además quería preguntarte si tenías novio — dijo yuto que tenía la cara tan roja como el cabello de Yuya

El resultado fue igual que el de yugo

Yuya estaba en casa, no había podido responderle ni a Yuto ni a yugo

— los dos me invitaron al baile y me pidieron ser su novio. . . Que debo responder ?

Estaba en uno de los sofás de la sala pensando en lo que debía hacer

"Ding Dong"

El timbre de la puerta sonó así que Yuya fue a atender, al abrir la puerta ahí estaba el restante de sus amigos

— hola yuya

— hola Yuri

— solo vine a devolverte algo que olvidaste en la escuela

Yuri le extendió un cuaderno

— gracias — respondió Yuya tomando el cuaderno

— también vine a preguntarte si irias al baile conmigo aunque es obvio que dirás que si aún debía preguntar — dijo yuri

Yuya bajo la cabeza solo faltaba el de preguntárselo

— no sé qué responder, Yuto y yugo también me invitaron

— enserio? . . . Estoy seguro que vas a rechazarlos después de todo solo debes ir al baile con tu novio — dijo yuri refiriéndose a el

Y eso nos lleva a Yuya en su habitación mirando el techo

Continuará . . .


	17. El es mi novio

Era de noche y era el día del baile, en el hogar sakaki Yuya y Zarc estaban frente a un espejo mientras sus padres los ayudaban con sus trajes

— por qué tengo que llevar a Ray al baile?— pregunto Zarc

— después de todo lo que ella ha hecho por ti creo que esta es una buena forma de pagarle— respondió Yoko

— que hay de ti Yuya, supe que recibiste mucha invitaciones

Yuya no pudo responder, después de algunos días desde ese día tan importante y de haberlo pensado mucho finalmente se había decidido

— bueno, le dije que si a uno de los que me lo pidieron, esta esperándonos en casa de Ray

— no es uno de los tres idiotas verdad? — pregunto Zarc

Yuya en vez de responder miro hacia otro lado, Zarc se enojó al darse cuenta

— esta será una noche larga

Estaban frente a la casa de Ray, Zarc y Yuya estaban en la puerta mientras que su padre esperaba en el auto

"Ding Dong"

La puerta fue abierta por Ray quien se veía hermosa con su vestido

— hola Zarc . . .hola Yuya te ves tan lindo, si no tuviera que ir con este idiota de seguro iría contigo

Zarc frunció el ceño

— le diré a tu cita que ya estás aquí yuya— dijo Ray

Se miraba por última vez al espejo en una de las habitaciones en la casa de Ray, tenía que estar perfecto para su ahora novio

— creo que me veo bien

"Toc Toc"

— pase

— tu novio ya esta aqui y se ve tan lindo como siempre — dijo Ray a la cita de Yuya

— voy en un momento

Estaban en la sala de estar esperando a la cita de Yuya

Zarc miraba a través de la ventana intentando tranquilizarse

— estoy listo

En la base de la escaleras vistiendo un traje negro y viéndose tan atractivo como siempre estaba Yuri con un ramo de rosas

— hola Yuri — dijo Yuya con un sonrojo al ver lo bien que se veía Yuri

Yuri le extendió el ramo

— gracias pero no tenías que darme nada

— claro que sí, alguien lindo como tú se las merece además son rojas como tus ojos y tú cabello — respondió Yuri

Zarc estaba que echaba humo pero se relajaría por ser una noche especial además no quería ser golpeado por Ray que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada

—. . . Oye repollo

Yuri giro

— dejaré que acompañes Yuya y que bailes con el . . . pero será mejor que siempre tengas tus manos donde pueda verlas

El baile era divertido, al llegar todos miraron con atención a Yuri y Yuya, nadie podía creer que Yuya estuviera acompañado de el y viceversa

Yuto y yugo que estaban en una mesa miraban con atención como ambos hablaban y reían

— tal parece que perdimos— dijo yuto

— si . . . aunque me alegra el que esté tan feliz en compañía de Yuri— dijo yugo

Era una canción lenta, las parejas bailaban abrazadas siguiendo el ritmo de la música

Yuya y Yuri bailaban, Yuya estaba abrazado al cuello de Yuri y este abrazaba la cintura de Yuya

Zarc miraba todo sin poder creerlo

—cosa asquerosa , estúpida e interesada — dijo Zarc

— serpiente rastrera, psicópata y demente — completo Ray

Zarc bailaba con Ray mientras intentaba incendiar a Yuri con su mirada

— eh, no me refería a ti Ray

— . . . Yo si

— no puedo creer que mi pequeño bebé sea novio de esa cosa

— no puedes olvidarte de eso, no puedes ver lo feliz que esta Yuya con el

Zarc volvió a mirar a Yuya y pudo ver cómo tenía una enorme sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo mientras bailaba con Yuri

— y por qué me elegiste a mi Yuya?— pregunto Yuri

— . . . cuando intentaba pensar con quién bailaba o estaba en una cita solo podía pensar en ti

Yuya estaba tan rojo como su cabello

— me alegra saber que solo piensas en mí, yo también pienso solo en ti — respondió Yuri para después acercarse a la boca de Yuya y unir la suya con la de el

Habían pasado unos meses y era un día nuevo, Zarc acomodaba su nuevo uniforme al mismo tiempo que lloraba

— hijo por qué lloras?— pregunto yusho

— es mi primer día en una nueva escuela, a partir de ahora ya no podré acompañar a Yuya

Yusho río ante el comportamiento de su hijo

— tranquilo hijo, ahora esa será tarea de Yuri

Zarc mataría a su padre por recordarle eso

" Ding Dong"

Zarc suspiro y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Yuri quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

— hola, vengo para acompañar a Yuya a la escuela

— Yuya!!! Tu. . . novio esta aqui— a Zarc le dolía tener que decir eso, le daba nauseas — bueno chico cabeza de repollo parece que tú ganaste

Zarc le tendió la mano y Yuri la tomó

— pero ni creas que apruebo esto, desde ahora te haré la vida imposible — dijo Zarc usando toda la fuerza que tenía en ese apretón

Yuri regreso el apretón

— veamos quien le hace la vida imposible a quien — respondió Yuri

Yuya salio de la casa con su uniforme y maletín, tomó la mano de Yuri y salió corriendo con dirección a la escuela

— Será mejor que lo regreses sano y salvó!!!— grito Zarc viendo como ambos se iban juntos

Fin


End file.
